Rise of Darkrai
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: As Naruto is cursed with this form and his ability that scares others away. how will he survive in the world of loneliness. Slightly dark Naruto, Genjustu using Naruto. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, rise of Darkrai**

**Hello, it's me again! Sorry, but I wrote this when I was waiting for a class to start. Now let's start the story!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Pokemon. Nor do I own the song.**

Chapter one

As darkness fell over the Konoha orphanage, the children grew fearful. The young charges begged the matrons to not put them to bed. Why they were begging you ask? It's simple.

If they go to bed, the nightmares return.

It has been a year since the Kyuubi attack, and year since the head matron was forced to take the "demon brat", that was when the nightmares started. It was first written off as the children having been traumatized by the attack, but it got worse and soon started to affect to older children and even adults in the orphanage.

The head matron looked at the young charges begging to not go to bed, noticing only one child that has never been affected by this curse. The one that all the adults working know must be the cause. Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was odd, bright blue eyes with blond hair. He always stayed by himself, even the times no one separated him from the other children. The matron was pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of screaming children that unfortunately fell asleep. The matron cursed, if only there was something she could do…..

That's it! She remembered she had someone who owed her a favor. As she took the little Naruto in a bundle and took in out in the night.

**Temple**

"I understand your plight, but I simply do not have the resources to take care of him."

The monk, Chou, heard the matron's plea to take the babe of her hands. He had heard many stories of the power of the Kyuubi and what him gifted his holders, but nightmares? It seemed too underhanded for the beast of destruction. He maybe a kitsune, beings known for their trickery, but he was the most simple minded of his kind.

"That's a lie and you know it Chou. You're surprisingly greedy for a Buddhist."

She had a point there, but Chou was getting better.

"Besides, you owe me."

Dam! She had to bring that up! It was ten years ago, Konoha was going to close the temple due to the fact it did not seem teach about chakra, but the matron came to his aid saying that the temple held an impressive tourist attraction income (which was a blatant lie).

"Ok, I will take him."

**Four years later**

The young Naruto meditated, trying to control whatever he did to others. He noticed two years ago and he saw his father,Chou, taking a nap and having and acting like he was being attacked. The amount of control he has is becoming impressive. He can turn into something his father calls "Nightmare form" where his head looks like it is made of smoke with one blue eye showing and his body covered in black except for around his neck and his legs. A red circle with spicks surround his neck, and his legs well…there gone he just levitates. (Look at what a picture of Darkrai) He also found he can force people to sleep, which his father said is like a Genjustu. As he finished meditating he heard a loud noise in the temple. He ran to see what the sound was to find his father slumped on the ground covered in blood with strange men turning things over and taking the gold holy statues.

"Dam, for a temple this has a lot of good stuff."

"What would you know about temples? You've never been in one."

"Father!"

The men looked over to see a little kid rushing to the dead monk, only to be grabbed by one of them.

"What do we have here? A little one, how much do you think he'll sell for?"

"I don't know. Some noble might have a fetish for little boys but most likely he'll just be used for slave labor."

"Father!"

"Shut up, he's dead, you brat!"

"…..Get out."

"Huh."

They looked to see the kid gain a dark look and start to transform. Little Naruto did know what death meant and he was sad and angry.

"I said GET OUT!"

"What the fuc…"

That's all they could say before the fully transformed Naruto attacked and made their nightmares real. As the blood of the men covered the temple floor, Naruto tried to turn back.

But he couldn't.

"No, No, No! "

For the rest of the night he stared in his reflection looking at the monster he had become.

**Three years later**

It's been three years now, and he still resided in the old temple. He looked over with his one blue eye at the blood stain was still on the once pristine floor. He would cry but he gave up on tears two years ago. He spent an entire first year since then trying to find a way back to his old form and would cry at each failure. He would go out and try to made friends but even animals would run when they saw his form or felt his powers. He found after two months he could no longer talk, only speak through his mind. He gave up on tears and the idea of turning back. He was a monster and he was alone. It hurt but he would not waste tears on such a thing. So he did the next best thing. He tried to master his powers and protect the temple. His presence did its own work protecting the temple everyone running fearing it was cursed or haunted. His powers grew stronger; he could cast his powers easily but had no idea where to go from there. He eventually grew to the point where if he meditated he could go into dreams of others. He looked at the sun setting and he sat and meditated. He started to see dreams of other people, some happy, some sad, and one horrifying.

"_Fine, kill them all, except Sasuke."_

He quickly opened his one eye and floated up. He had to stop this! He may have given up on becoming human, but he would not act like a monster! He saw the plan through the dream. Most were guilty, yes, but there where children! Innocent children! He will not stand by and let them die. He remembered the dream; it was going to happen tomorrow. He quickly gathered energy around him as the moon rose. He would leave this Sasuke kid, if what he saw was true he needed to be left alone. He gathered as much power as he can and left the temple. It was time for the Uchiha exodus.

**Uchiha district**

Everyone was asleep. Filled with dreams of happiness, they rested not knowing what was coming. Soon all the young children eight and under (including the babies) woke to a mysterious voice calling to them. The rose from their beds and made their way towards the sound. No one noticed as the babies' disappeared in a flash of light. As they grew closer they heard what the voice was saying.

**(play "Come little children" on youtube look it up)**

"**Come, little children I'll take you away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."**

They could not stop they left their houses and followed the voice.

"**Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not, poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion."**

They continued until they started to float off the ground to the origin of the voice.

"**Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet."**

The children started to fall back asleep as they floated into the old temple.

"**Come, little children I'll take you away, into a land of enchantment. Come, little children the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."**

**(End song; tell me if I did it well it was my first time)**

As the children feel asleep on the now bedded stone floor, Naruto gave a smirk (at least the best he could without a mouth.) he looked as at a child who's eyes where opening a bit.

"Who are you?"

Naruto gave an eye smile, he couldn't give his real name, and the child might not be able to say it. He connected his mind with the child so he could speak to him.

"**My name is Darkrai, child, now rest. You came very close to being hurt."**

"Oh well, thanks mister."

As the child went to sleep, the now named Darkrai felt something. This is what he was looking for! Now with these children, he'll no longer have to feel the pain of loneliness. Now he had something other than the temple to protect.

**There now it's time for me to go to class might continue this might not we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2, Nightmare

**Rise of Darkrai**

**A fic first started as a wayward muse has turned into something people have openly demanded a chapter two, so here it is. **

**DarkerThanB1ack: I'll try but between work and collage it might be more difficult. **

**Reishin Arnara: Good idea, but I would have to make it work. Remember Orochimaru and Pain believe their doing the right thing thus making it hard to guilt them.**

**Xeiden: no, he wouldn't. Remember, Darkrai's nightmare powers work only if their asleep, and the Moon's eye plan does not force sleep.**

**Yukicrewger2: no they will not die. Let's find out in this chapter.**

**El Frijolero: That's two words.**

**It seems people liked the song I put in.**

**Ok, now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, let's get started.**

**BeastofTruth does not own Pokemon or Naruto**

Chapter two: Nightmare

Naruto sighed. It was that time again.

He needed to leave the temple for night.

It's been a two years since he saved them. Naruto, or as his new children called him "Darkrai", had to leave the temple every night so his children could sleep without being plagued by nightmares from his curse. Naruto narrowed his one visible eye when he thought about his children. They were good kids; most couldn't remember their parents or just didn't have a good relationship with them. When he saved them, they were immediately taken with him. They called him Father within the first week, after a couple of months the younger one started to style him as a type of god. Naruto did not like that. When he saved them, he didn't want this type of relationship. He loved his children, but no matter how hard he tried they him as a parent or god. All he wanted was a friend. As he started to leave, he saw the older ones cleaning up from the fresh dinner they stole from lazy traders. Naruto just closed his red eye and slowly created a genjutsu around the temple. Naruto, after some time, was able to find out how to perform genjustu. He has yet to face against a genjutsu master, but with his curse and powers, Naruto is sure he would at least be a match against one. He floated off so he could protect his children from his curse.

**Next day: Konoha's ninja academy**

"Alright, settle down. Now today we're going to be talking about the different religions of the world."

After hearing the large groan of the class, something Iruka took slight unknown pleasure in, one of the students spoke up.

"Why do we have to, Iruka-sensei? This has nothing to do with being a ninja."

Iruka started to grow a twitch of annoyance as the others in the class started to agree with the student.

"So does everyone agree with Kiba here?"

As the other students voiced their agreement, the little Inuzuka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and the twitch in Iruka's head grew.

"Ok, then if you think that knowing different types of religion has no importance to shinobi then let's have a little test."

As the class set little waves of hatred towards Kiba, Iruka turned his head and pointed his finger at his first victim.

"Ino! You have been hired to spy on a Jashinist temple site, what do you do?"

Ino jump up being called on so fast. As she collected herself, she thought of an answer. When she found one, she gave a slightly cocky smile.

"It's simple; I would steal some of their clothing and enter pretending to be a fellow believer."

Iruka chuckled and smiled at Ino, who think she got the right answer smiled back.

"Congratulations, Ino, you have failed the mission and are now died."

Ino dropped her smile like a rock. She and the rest of the class tried to find what was wrong with her logic, but couldn't find any.

"You see, Ino, you would be right for almost any other time, but this time you where wrong on the simple fact that….."

As he paused, the class seemed draw in, hoping to know what simple fact a clan heir has missed.

"Jashinist don't allow women converts."

The entire class either sweat dropped or fell on the floor in surprise and disbelief. It did not take long however for Ino, and Sakura, to yell.

"They're so sexist!"

Iruka gave an amused chuckle before answering.

"It's not that their sexist, it's their belief. The god they praise, Jashin, is a lord of death who revels in the pain and death of everyone, even his followers. This is why they hate females. Women are able to birth babies, thus creating life. Jashin, according to his believers, hates life. So it would be simple to conclude that Jashin would hate something that can create life."

"So that means their god is also sexist!"

Everyone gave a big sweat drop, even Iruka, but yet could not argue with her logic.

"Well now that I know that, I'll Henge into a boy."

"As much as that would make sense, Ino, you would still fail. Remember I told you that Jashin loves the pain of others. So his followers usually stab themselves or cause other bodily harm to one another to appease him. The Henge justu, with all its uses, cannot be sustained when the person using the Henge gets injured when in the Henge. So if you did that there would be two options for you. One, you could run, thus reveling yourself and failing the mission or two, you could pretend to stab yourself, which might be effective unless you have a jashist wonder why you're not in sweet pain and causes you to have to retreat and fail the mission. Now do you understand how important knowing the rules of Jashinism before going on the mission?"

The class shook their heads, now understanding, but Iruka wanted to drive the lesson home with one last question.

"Sasuke, if you got informed of a new unregistered cult within the village what would you do?"

The class looked at the Uchiha survivor, in hope and knowledge that he most likely will get it right. The boys tried to be friends with him but with the disappearance and death of his clan, he became cold and refused any type of contact outside of the school or when it was necessary.

"Why would I care? It's just a cult; it does not endanger or affect the ninja populace at all."

"Sasuke-kun! You're so smart!"

"Actually, Sakura, Sasuke is wrong."

This led the class, the girls mostly however, to complete surprise. Sasuke hardly got anything wrong! Meanwhile Sasuke started to look annoyed.

"What?"

"You see Sasuke, in a civilian village, you would be right; however this is a ninja village, one that needs all civilians and shinobi to work together. An unregistered cult usually brings in confusion of the system in its wake. Religion can do that. A cult can bring it followers to potentially disobey orders; from a new moral code or fear of a new god. If any ninja starts to follow an unregistered cult, it could bring in a new challenge to a mission, a possible fatal one if it causes the ninja not to act or worse, switch sides due to religious ordination. This is why if any ninja hears of or discovers an unregistered cult, he or she must inform the Hokage as quickly as possible so he can ask them to register or destroy it."

The class grew quiet when Iruka mentioned destroying a cult, but quickly regained itself.

"I heard that there's a temple nearby we should do a field trip!"

And with that the field trip began.

Then Konoha was tossed in nightmare.

**Temple (later)**

"**I'm back!"**

Darkrei looked around the temple, yet his children were no were

"**TAKEN! MY CHILDREN! I GAVE YOU TRUST NINJAS! NOW YOU SHALL NOW MY NIGHTMARE! FROM THIS NIGHT ONWARD, ALL WHO SLEEP SHALL NEVER AWAKE!"**

**Konoha**

Ino was happy, but so tired. They had found the sleeping children at the temple, the few ones who where awake showed the famed Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. They saved the missing Uchiha children, but it felt strange to them. The children fought and cried against their savors and talk about their "fathers wrath." The council and the Hokage wanted to keep it quiet but by the night the whole village knew and was throwing a party. Their class were hero's!

"_maybe, now Sasuke can love me."_

Hearing the parties outside, Ino slowly went to sleep.

**Council chamber**

"….say what?"

The Third Hokage was beyond surprised, when the children were brought in, he was confused to why they gave the council hateful looks, but what they are saying now bamboozled him. The eldest of the children gave him a look that was improved by his sharingan.

"You heard what I said, release us now or we cannot say what wrath our Father will bring."

One of the council members stood up.

"Lord Hokage, maybe it's getting late for these children. Their probably tired and traumatized by this "father" they mention. Would it not be wise to give them a space to rest?"

"You know nothing of our Father!"

"I have to agree. Let's leave this matter for tomorrow."

The Uchiha children glared, but knew that their Father would show these fools.

**Elsewhere**

"Ino!"

Ino shot up and saw the loving face of her mother.

"my dear, you look so tired."

"ya, I'm a little tired."

"it's ok, my dear, I'm going to make you all better."

"huh?"

Chains sprouted out of the chair she was napping in and held her down.

"what?!"

"Now, Ino, you've been a naughty girl. Haven't I taught you a lady must always look presentable? Well, I'm just going to have to make you pretty."

The walls of the room started to beat, like a heart, as Ino's mother face turned slight demonic and her eyes turn form brown into blue with silt pupils. Ino tried to scream but two ghostly skeletal hands appeared behind her and covered her mouth.

"Now don't cry. Mama's going to make you pretty. Isn't that want you want? First, we need to work on that body, can't be only a pretty face after all and I have just the tool."

Ino's eyes widened in fear as a spiked whip appeared in her mother's hand.

"Now then, it's time to work that body."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ino, wake up!"

Inoichi shook his beloved daughter to wake her up, but it was all in vain. Nothing he did would stop her from screaming or to wake up. It only got worse as he saw cuts and lashes suddenly appear on her body.

That night, everyone who slept, was welcomed in hell.

**Done! Hope you enjoy! Read and review. Please check my other stories and my challenges!**


End file.
